Uncommon Criminals how i think it should have started
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: Second fanfic so sorry if it is bad. A plane ride, a phone call, a boy, and a cold day who knew it could all change so much in a girls life? Is she back or is she gone? Please review and read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer** I do not own the book or characters that is all for ALLY CARTER**.

Kat Pov.

I just got of my ten hour flight from Rio to New York. ( _A/n Not sure if it was ten hours just made up) _So I can FINALLY check my phone for missed calls I see the usual dad, Gabby, Simon, and one that I don't recognize. _So_ I do the logical thing and listen to the voice mail they left. Only three words come out. **_Call This_**** Number****. **So curiosity gets the best of me. I hear it ringing and only one voice sends shivers down my spine... Arturo Taccone. I say " Hello Arturo" He says " That was quite a trick you pulled their Katarina wasn't having Interpol arrest me at the meeting point" I am stunned to speak but I recover easily" Well I couldn't resist" I say smugly. He speaks this time in Italian" I want revenge for you putting me in jail for 6 months so what will it be you steal a few paintings for me or I KILL EVERY ONE YOU EVER LOVED starting with your father who started this all." I am scared to answer so I say in Italian " Give me time to think about your offer." While I wait for an answerI take a deep breath then he answers " Fine you have four weeks to answer me but the longer you take the more pain full their death will be." I say " Okay and Goodbye ... for now." He says "Goodbye Katarina." Then he hangs up what feels like years instead of seconds I breath out. I Turn to pick up my luggage and when I do I run into something more specifically... someone. Before I can say sorry I hear "Hi Kitty Kat."

* * *

Hale's Pov.

Kat finally gets off the plane and she starts checking her phone. I see a confused look on her face she calls the number and a look gets on her face I haven't seen in a while complete and udder starts talking and I take that as a good que that I can surprise her so I snuck behind her and followed her I happen to hear a little of the conversation but I cant understand it. It is in Italian. When she finally finishes her phone call she turns to reach for her luggage but runs into me. I see she is about to apologize so I interrupt and say "Hi Kitty Kat" I see I surprised her so I continue and say "Well its been to long since I have seen you." She finally snapped out of it and asked "How long have you been standing their, Hale?" I take a moment to consider to ask or not I finally decide to get it over with "Long enough to know you had an unpleasant with somebody who was it" I asked. She said " Just my father he heard I was coming home he said I should visit him." Alright I think she wasn't lying but with her you never know so I *shrug* and say "It is time to go home Kat are you ready?" She replies with a simple nod. We walk out and get hit with a burst of air she shivers and I put my arm around her and we walk to the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer** I don't own the book or characters all rights go to Ally Carter.**_

_**Kat's POV.**_

What should i do? I mean do i go talk to him and save my family or should i think he is bluffing? Only problem with that theory is men like A. Taccone is... they don't bluff. I know what I will do but, how will I get away from Hale? He is already suspicious. Do I call Taccone back to tell him I am coming or what. Walking out of the airport was one of the most awkward things ever. Hale looked so happy but upset at the same time it was unbelievable creepy. *_Shudder* _Hale and I are outside when we see Marcus pull the limo up. Hale opens the door for me and I get in. He close the door after him and sits by me. When we are out of earshot of the airport that's when he starts unloading on me how incredible stupid I am for not having back up for any of those missions. Especially my last one.

_Flashback_

_I am in my suite in the hotel when my phone rings. _

_"Hello"  
"Katrina it's me Mr. Stein. I have a job for you. You need to get the painting Night Sky it was painted by Van Gogh. It is the house of x KGB. It is a dangerous mission and you don't need to accept it."  
"I do it. how do I get in the place and what do I need to wear.?"  
"Their is a party tonight in Moscow. How convenient considering that is where you are. You need a dress and heels. No complaining. It should be easy getting it. Just wait till the get tipsy and then take it and jump it out the window."  
"Okay what time?"  
"Eight o'clock. That gives you two hours to get ready and then you need to leave."  
"Alright how do I get their?"  
"Go to a park called Pen park then take the next exit then drive straight and take a right after five miles. Then you are there. Your name Is Rose Smith."  
"Talk to you later bye."_

_Two Hours later_

_I am in the house and I am looking for the painting then I see it. At the top of the stairs to the left. I am going to have to wait a few hours until ever one is tipsy. This will be a boring party. I start talking with the other women here and the all eye me jealously that they aren't as young as me. They will get over it soon so I thought. But when someone who I wasn't expecting walks up behind me and says Hello.  
I spin around to see no other person accept... Nick.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I am looking for a leak in Interpol but, I could be asking you the same thing."  
"I shrug and say the Van Gogh is quite lovely I just had to see it."  
"Ohh so it wasn't to see me?" he asked pouting.  
"That's right now excuse me that's my cue."_

_I walk up the stairs and slip the painting of the hook. I turn and wink at Nick and then I jump._

_Flashback Ends._

_**Hale's POV.**_

Kat looks lost in thought when I finish my reprimand. I gently tap her on her shoulder and she turns to me and I ask.  
"What where you thinking?"  
"Nothing just thinking."  
"I highly doubt that you never just "think" you are always plotting, scheming, learning, coning, or lost in a memory."  
"Well I was just think so sorry to spoil your idea about me."  
"Marcus can you drop us at a café?" He replies "Yes sir"

20 minutes later

Kat and I are waiting for our orders.  
"So Kitty why did you go on all those jobs?"  
"I don't know I got bored and it was an option so why not?"  
"I would _at least _tell someone where I was going."  
"Well if I did you would have brought me back home."  
I pause and think would I? Probably not.

I was about to ask another question when Kat's phone rang.  
She said "Excuse me."

I try and listen to what she is saying but it's in Italian.

When she gets off the phone she looks like she saw a ghost.  
"Kat what wrong?"  
"Hale I am sorry but I need to leave."

With that she left to god knows where.

_** Hey huys thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815**_


End file.
